


Have You Ever

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: Sometimes Jin is too curious for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd end up writing about this plotline. But here it is.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know what you think :)

"Have you ever actually been with a woman?" Jin blurts out one evening.

 

Kame looks slightly taken aback at the unexpected question. Then chuckles.

 

Jin doesn't really know where that question came from. Maybe it's seeing Kame chat up a pretty model a few weeks ago that got him thinking and remembering old rumours.

 

"Other than that old lady...back in 2006 or something," he adds.

 

Those words get Kame frowning.

 

"She wasn't old. You know I don't like you talking about her like that."

 

Jin mumbles an apology but keeps looking at Kame expectantly.

 

The latter looks back, then sighs.

 

"You're really not gonna leave me alone until I tell you, are you."

 

A grin sneaks its way over Jin's face as he nods. He knows he's won.

 

"Okay... Well, actually there has been another woman." Kame mutters, not eager to have anyone overhear their conversation. "A few years ago. But she's married now, and I promised I wouldn't spread a word about it."

 

Jin's smile falls.

"Come on Kame," he protests, elbowing him in the process,  "you know you don't have to act all gentleman-like around me."

 

Kame shakes his head. He should've realized becoming friends with Jin again would lead to his friend asking everything and anything about him.

 

"This not about being a gentleman around you. It's about staying a gentleman towards her."

 

Jin visibly deflates. He'd been so curious...

Then an unexpected thought crosses his mind, jolting him back to attention.

 

"Wait a second." A beat. "It's not Meisa, is it?!".

 

Kame raises his eyebrows and bursts out laughing.

 

Jin doesn't know what to think of it.

 

***

 

Kame doesn't tell Jin a word about the mysterious woman's identity. All Jin gets is that Kame had enjoyed it very much.

 

"I always told you I was bi, Jin. You keep forgetting that," he'd said. "Preferring guys in general doesn't mean I can't find a girl hot sometimes too."

 

They hadn't talked about girls in ages though. Probably not since their early twenties. And Kame had seemed to exclusively have boyfriends lately.

 

Kame and a beautiful young woman, huh. Even after their conversation, Jin can't help wondering about it.

 

***

 

Jin is in China when trouble starts. Just out of the shower, he's getting ready to go to bed. His skin still feels nice and warm from the hot water as he slides between the sheets with his phone.

 

He smiles as he reads Kame's congratulations for his awards and Meisa's sweet good night message. It's been a great day and all the people he holds dear have sent him kind words... he feels happy and relaxed.

 

Jin smiles some more after sending Meisa a reply and lets himself sink into the comfortable 5-star hotel mattress. 

 

How he misses his beautiful wife...

 

He starts dozing off to thoughts of her smile, thoughts of holding her in his arms.

 

Her lovely skin, her silky hair... how he wishes he could hold her, kiss her, nice and slow.

 

He's rarely slipped into dreamland as quickly as tonight, but it can't be helped - dreaming of his wife is what he needs right now, and feeling all warm and fuzzy probably helped.

 

 

There's definitely some kissing going on behind his eyelids and it takes a while for his brain to register that his dream isn't featuring him.

 

Those lips nipping at Meisa's delicate mouth are thinner. So are the eyebrows above the familiar man's seductive eyes.

 

Wait. What?!

 

Kame.

They're kissing, and kissing in Kame's bed... and Kame is slowly pulling her dress over her head.

 

Jin can't breathe. What the... what... 

 

He somehow can't take his eyes off the couple. Meisa is... so hot.

He knows this is a dream and he knows he should stop this right now. But he can't help it... he keeps staring.

 

Kame cups her cheek, then slides his hand down her neck, her shoulder.

 

 As she sinks back into the mattress, Kazuya crawls over her and kisses her again. He's whispering things into her ear and smiling. A gentle smile that turns into a smirk.

 

She's wearing Jin's favorite lace underclothes...  it's not fair and perfect at the same time.

 

Jin whimpers when Meisa takes Kame's hand and makes him cup her breast. At first, it's just a gentle squeeze, but then he's  tugging at the lace and his fingers are slipping underneath.

Jin knows just how soft her skin is... how good it feels. 

 

Kazuya interrupts the kissing to look down at her breast in fascination. 

 

Part of Jin feels furious... Kame's not allowed to look. But the other part of him just needs  to just get the whole bra out of the way.

 

Kame's hands find their way to her back and Jin's wish is granted.

 

Meisa lets out a breathy moan and arches against Kazuya.

Seeing her this needy makes Jin whimper again.

 

Kame holds her close and his lips go back to her neck. His lips then move down and no no no. Kame's not allowed! Not...

 

Jin wakes with a jolt just when Kame's mouth sensually closes over her nipple.

 

He stares into the darkness, a little breathless and disorientated.

His mind stays blank for a few seconds.

 

What... what the fuck was that.

 

Is his heart beating so fast because he's mad ? Or... because he's unbelievably turned on?

 

***

 

After that, unbidden thoughts keep coming back to his mind -at least Jin tries to tell himself they are unbidden.

 

At first, they're just flashes he tries to ignore. Kame nuzzling Meisa's breast. A tongue flicking out.

Kame displaying talents with his fingers that make Jin have to bite back a sigh of satisfaction as he pictures the scene.

 

Jin groans. He can't deny it's one of the hottest mental images he's ever had.

 

 

After a month of similar fantasies, he starts to wonder whether he's going mad or not.

 

He just can't resist and doesn't even try to stop those thoughts anymore. Who would want to resist picturing such beautiful  people together. It would be a waste and it's not like it's harming anyone. On the contrary, he's all the  more careful to please Meisa... he can't let Kame be better than him at this.

 

He wonders why he'd never thought of them together like that before -  and dismisses the fact that he's just described Kame as beautiful.

 

***

 

The next time he sees Kazuya at Nakamaru's place, Jin can't take his eyes off the younger's lips. Oh, the things he's imagined with those lips... those fingers. His closes his eyes and remembers Meisa's soft smile, her moans. Kame's kisses and caresses.

 

It's enough to make him  uncomfortable and he starts looking for an excuse to leave early. 

Staying near Kazuya somehow keeps him on edge and he feels unable to act as if nothing is wrong. Even if it's all just in his head... it's too overwhelming for now.

 

***

 

Maybe it's because he's met Kame again in real life. But the following time Jin's fantasy plays out, dream-Kame kisses him instead of Meisa.

 

Dream-Jin is frozen to the spot. Until dream-Meisa smiles reassuringly at him.

 

"It's okay," she says, "None of this is real... just let go and enjoy."

 

She moves back to sit down and watch.

 

He tries to protest but then Kame is kissing him again. And Jin can see why Meisa always seems to enjoy herself so much with Kazuya.

 

A chuckle in his ear, a warm breath on his neck, it all just feels so real. The frustration that he can't actually feel Kame against him is suddenly almost excrutiating.

 

A soft sigh escapes Jin's lips as Kame bites his ear.

 

"I think I'm not the only bi one here." Kame whispers and Jin can't think. He just needs to feel...

Meisa said it was okay. He needs... he needs...

 

The room tips over - he's now lying over the covers. There are muscles all around him. Warm skin.

 

Kame is still kissing him and his head is spinning.

Skin against skin, they're naked on that same bed.

Jin starts to feel a bit exposed, but the dream shifts through images and sensations so quickly that there's no time to think.

 

His hair is being pulled, Kame's tongue is slipping back into his mouth and...

Fuck. That's hot.

 

All Jin can think is swearwords, between gasps.

 

 

When Jin wakes up painfully hard, he's grateful Meisa is away.

 

***

 

A few weeks later, he's having dinner at Pi's place. Of course, his best friend realises something is off.

 

"Jin. Is something wrong?"

 

It takes a lot of patience from Pi to finally get him to admit something.

 

"It's Kame. I..." Jin feels his throat close up as he starts to panic.

He can't tell Pi... there's nothing wrong with fantasizing and he hasn't actually been unfaithful to his wife, but... he's too confused to open up about it just yet.

 

"Who's that girl Kame was with a few years back again ?" he ends up asking instead.

 

"Who, Anne?" Pi replies without thinking. Then covers his mouth in horror. "Wait. I didn't just say that."

 

Jin's jaw drops.

Anne?!

 

"Please don't tell anyone," Pi pleads. "It... even I wasn't supposed to know about it."

 

Jin absently replies that sure, he won't breathe a word about it.

 But it feels like his stomach has dropped to his feet. Is that disappointment? 

 

An irrational part of him almost feels betrayed. He'd gotten himself so worked up over the past few weeks... and all that over something that never even happened.

 

***

 

Despite Jin's recent discovery, memories of those fantasies still come back to him. He's still curious whether Kame is really as good at everything in real life than in his imagination.

 

When his thoughts stray back to images of just him and Kame alone, he can't shake the thought that maybe dream-Kame was right after all. Maybe he is bi. Just the way Kame mostly likes guys but is occasionnally drawn to a girl... maybe for him it's the other way round.

 

But he loves Meisa more than anything so he knows he'll never act on it. Fantasies are nice, but real life is what he holds dearest.

 

 

 

***

 

Jin is having drinks at his place with a few friends - including Kame. Meisa is with them.

 

They've probably already had a few glasses too many because Jin is starting to feel the urge to ask questions again, and he knows how dangerous that is.

 

Still, when Kame goes to the kitchen to fetch another glass, Jin follows him and closes the door behind them.

 

Kame turns around and smiles warmly.

"Thanks for having me over~" 

 

His shirt looks slightly tight around the chest and Jin wonders if he's been working out lately.

His hair is falling in his eyes and Jin just wants to push it back and ki...no. Not those thoughts.

 

"Is everything alright?" Kame asks, slightly worried.

 

Now that they're alone, Jin feels a bit awkward asking this. But he might as well get it over and done with - and blame it on the alcohol later.

 

"Can I ask you something?" 

 

Kame nods.

 

Jin takes a breath. He's pretty sure he's blushing.

But he has to ask.

 

"...Have you ever been in a threesome?"

 

Silence meets his words.

Silence, and a very confused stare.

 

"...No?" Kame finally replies, "But what kind of question is that."

 

Jin squirms.

 

"I don't know," he shrugs, trying to look unconspicious, "I'm just curious."

 

Kame frowns and stares at him more pointedly.

"I don't know Jin. I'm a bit confused as to why you're suddenly so interested in my sex life."

 

Jin looks away. He has no answer to that.

 

Kame starts to fiddle.

The truth is, he's noticed Jin looking at him a bit differently lately. It's unsettling.

 

Jin swallows and looks up.

 

 "It's just..." he finally says. "I... I've had a dream." he stammers. "And I'd never thought I'd enjoy seeing someone else kissing my wife.  But..."

 

Kame's eyes narrow.

 

"But...?"

Jin's eyes linger on his lips before he can realise what he's doing.

 

"I guess it's okay when I enjoy kissing that person too." he admits.

 

Jin's words and behaviour throw Kazuya completely off guard. However, he doesn't want to draw hasty conclusions.

 

"Okay...?" Kame asks slowly. "But what does that have to do with me?"

 

"Nothing." Jin replies, but he's not looking him in the eye and is blushing furiously.

 

That's when Shirota walks in with an empty bottle, saving Jin from having to elaborate any further.

 

***

 

Jin is wallowing in feelings of shame the next morning.

He ends up texting Kame.

 

_Sorry about yesterday. I was too intrusive._

 

 _It's ok._ The other answers promptly. No harm done, judging by the thumbs-up emoji.

 

Jin sighs in relief. What had gotten into him. Drinking and talking about Kame's sex life was a bad, bad idea.

 

 

He almost changes his mind 12 hours later when he receives a longer reply from Kame.

 

_If you want to talk about it again someday. I'm open to discussion._

 

There are two guy emojis and a girl one.

 

Is Kame really implying...?

 

Jin takes his head in his hands. Of course Kame had only been polite when he played dumb last night. Of course he'd seen through him. Fuck!!

 

A new text comes in.

 

_Just talk to Meisa first. Unless you need help - I can be subtle._

 

Jin gulps.

This is not happening. Too many things could go awfully wrong. He feels like he's playing with fire.

 

He should just deny everything, he knows Kame will be polite enough to go with it.

 

He writes and erases several answers, and sighs in frustration.

This is crazy.

 

In the end, he can't take it anymore and makes himself push send.

 

 

 _I can be subtle too._ Angry emoji. _I'll let you know~_

 

Of course, it's only after he's sent it that Jin realises that he hasn't denied Kame's understanding of the whole situation.

 

And that now Kame has the confirmation that this is all Jin's idea.

 

Jin groans.


End file.
